Leader of Lost Souls
by AnbuShadowFang
Summary: AU Death orders Sakura to take the soul of Sasuke Uchiha. There's only one catch. He's immortal and it's impossible to kill one. The only way to suceed is to have him give up his immortality and become human. But how to do that when he's a bastard? SxS


AnbuShadowFang- well heres yet another naruto story and i'm hoping you readers will like it, heres the full summary

_We all know about Death, right? He's the dude with the scythe that kills us, also known as the Grim Reaper. So after he kills us what happens to our soul? They either ascend or descend depending on how you lived your life, but what about the lost souls, those who wander the earth?_

_That is where she comes in, she is known as the Leader of Lost Souls. She doesn't look that scary with her pink hair and soft emerald eyes, but her scythe can sure scare you. Rumor has it that she was once alive and was the very first lost soul, turning her into what she was today. Death has been busy lately with all the deaths to bring to the war in the west so he has forced a favor on her.To steal the soul of someone who is supposedly immortal._

_She hatefully accepts and arrives at the humans apartment to take his soul. Time after time she tries but fails to kill the raven haired man named Sasuke Uchiha. How will she accomplish her task, for how can you kill someone who is truly immortal?_

Anyway here's the first chap, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto cause if I did Orochimaru would of never been born

Leader of Lost Souls

Chapter 1

Funeral

"We are gathered here today in loving memorial of Naruto Uzumaki. He was a great friend, a loving husband, and a soon to be father..."

Just another funeral, there's at least one everyday of the year. A funeral is a time to remember one's life on this planet and say goodbye to them forever. Each human life is so frail and fragile, most of them can't even live to be a mere hundred years old before they perish. Death does his job, he kills only those that are on his list, each human has their own unique death that the Reaper has planned.

I have a habit of asking him over and over if I could see this so called 'list' but he would always repley with, "But if you see you'll ruin my design." Death can be such a whiner sometimes but not today, he had checked his list and told me to collect this soul.

The one I'm here for is a boy named Naruto, I could see him in the crowd of people, next to his crying wife. He had spiky blond hair and cerulean blue eyes that at the moment were like a sea of despair. In my eyes he died too young, only twenty-one years old, he still had his whole life ahead of him. You could tell just by looking at him that he did not regret what he done to die but still hated the fact that he could no longer be with his wife.

His wife's name is Hinata Hyuuga, she's expecting a baby soon and will now be a single mother. She had short dark indigo hair and pale lavender eyes that were filled with tears. She blamed herself for what had happened to Naruto, he had saved her from some thugs, successfully chasing them off but paying the price. The injuries they had given him wouldn't stop bleeding and he died beside her while she held his hand.

I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, causing a reaction from him. He jumped around, completely surprised with the fact someone could touch him…the scythe I held didn't help with keeping him calm either.

"W-who the hell are you!" The blond yelled while pointing a finger in my face.

"Don't worry, I'm only here for you."

"Does that mean you're the Grim Reaper! I thought he was a guy and suppose to be a skeleton! Man this is confusing," the young man stated before plopping on the ground Indian style. His face was now twisted in a look of thought so I decided to stop him before he hurt himself.

"First off Shikyo-kun prefers to not be called the Grim Reaper unless he gets to kill someone he really hates. Second your silly human descriptions of him are way off, he looks like a regular person. And thirdly there's no way I'm that whiny bastard, you'll get to meet him soon."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm what the humans call the Leader of Lost Souls, but you can call me Sakura. Well if you can guess right, now you know why I'm here...Naruto you are now a lost soul."

I waited a minute to let it sink him, if he was like some of the others I've collected in the past he would have an outburst and demand I either ascend or descend him to wherever he's suppose to go. But what surprised me the most was the deep breath he took before asking, "So that's it, huh? So what now? Do I just wander around forever?"

"No. You get to come with me, let's go see Shikyo-kun and see what he has to say." I extended me right hand to him and waited for him to grab it, allowing me to pull him up but he hesitated. "But if I go with you how can I keep watch over Hinata-chan?"

"Don't worry, you can come back after." As soon as I said that he gripped my hand tightly and I lifted him. I started to walk away with the blond at me heels but he just had to ask one more question.

"Where exactly does Death live?"

3333333333333

Sakura and Naruto were now in the far west, the place in the world were a war was accurring. Bodies were strewed every way and the two carefully stepped over them. Some of the men on the dirt ground were groaning while holding bleeding parts of their bodies, hoping to save themselves._ If they're lucky they are not on Shikyo's list and they will live to see another day._

"Sakura-chan! Why are we here? It's hard to believe that Death lives...never mind. It's really easy to believe he'd live here."

"He doesn't live here, Naruto-kun. Right now he's working and most likely he's gonna whine when you see him so don't act surprised," Sakura told him while avoiding another body. She noticed something black in the near distance and she took off sprinting, leaving Naruto behind to yell for her. She leaped over another body and onto the back of something clothed in a long black cloak.

"Ugh. Is that you Sakura-chan?"

"No, it's Micheal Jackson. Oh course it's me stupid," She yelled at the cloaked man before hitting him in the head. Naruto ran over and stared as the Leader of Lost Souls and Death had an argument. "You didn't have to hit me, I'm tired enough with this war going on and I don't need your weight taking me down." He told her and dropped her from his back, but on her way down she grabbed his hood and pulled it down.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto exclaimed at Death.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He put one of his hands on a face any girl would drool over. His face was flawless in every way and he had dark black eyes. His hair which was now visible was extremely long and was black with layers. If he was alive he would be mobbed everyday by fangirls and possibly a couple fanboys.

"Don't worry, he was just expecting a skeleton. Naruto-kun this is Shikyo-kun, a.k.a. Death but he prefers Shikyo."

"Nice to meet you Naruto," Shikyo says and extends his hand. Him and Naruto shook hands before Sakura spoke again. "So Shikyo-kun what do ya want me to do with this one? He's different then the rest."

"Hmm...different. Well he can stay with you then. Besides you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if I recall YOU owe ME a favor, so with that said you're gonna go get a soul."

"Big deal, that won't take long."

"Hehe that's what you think. Since I'm busy with this damn war you're going to collect a special soul, one from a person who's still alive."

"What do ya mean?"

"You're going to collect the soul from the immortal Sasuke Uchiha."

3333333333333

hate me if you want for killing Naruto but he plays a part in future chapters that works better if he's dead, and yes Death looks like a regular human except for the fact he carries around a huge scythe. I made Death a little whiney cause lets face it, with how many people die a day not to mention in a war, killing them would get tiring. And Shikyo means Death in japanese so basically they are still calling him Death but a little differently. Next chap will hopefully be longer and up soon

Review.


End file.
